<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't keep my hands to myself by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071330">can't keep my hands to myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Luke, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Smut, Sub!julie, Voyeurism, dom!reggie, um anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie's lips tasted discretely like cherries Reggie noticed as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, pulling her into his lap. She moaned quietly and he grabbed her ass, smirking at the way she squirmed. </p><p>"Reg-" She pulled back, panting quietly. He didn't respond instead shifting so his thigh is in between her legs. "Shush." He whispered, earning a pout and her grinding down on his leg. He rests his head against the headboard of her bed, watching her begin to ride his thigh with a smirk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Reggie, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous, anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't keep my hands to myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everyone is of age and everyone has consented to what happens in this fic! also yes, the boys are human.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie's lips tasted discretely like cherries Reggie noticed as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, pulling her into his lap. She moaned quietly and he grabbed her ass, smirking at the way she squirmed.  "Reg-" She pulled back, panting quietly. He didn't respond instead shifting so his thigh is in between her legs.</p><p>"Shush." He whispered, earning a pout and her grinding down on his leg. He rests his head against the headboard of her bed, watching her begin to ride his thigh with a smirk. Luke is sitting across from them at Julie's desk, his cock in his hand as he cleared his throat. "Julie. I thought we agreed you weren't going to be bratty. That we were gonna be nice to Reggie since he's helping you out sweetheart."</p><p>Julie looked over her shoulder at him before Reggie grabbed her face, kissing her roughly. He didn't want her attention on anything but him and how good he was making her feel. Reggie rolled her hips for her, earning a shallow moan from her.<br/><br/>Luke rolled his eyes at Reggie before standing up, still stroking himself. He grabbed Julie's chin, pulling her away from Reggie and forcing her to look at him, which caused her to whine. "I thought we agreed angel face."<br/><br/>Julie looked up at Luke, and Reggie smirked at how flustered she got and how easily distracted she was. He slipped his fingers into her panties, feeling how wet she was. Luke watched him with hungry eyes as he sat back down, clearly amused as he palmed his dick. "Wait, c'mon, Luke-" Julie moaned softly as Reggie began fingering her, grinning at the way she took his two fingers with ease, her hole already loosened up.</p><p>She sucked his fingers into her with ease, causing her to look at him with red flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. He circled his thumb around her clit the way she liked, resisting the urge to just lean down and show her and Luke who she really belonged to.</p><p>Reggie hooked his fingers as they slid into her. "Reggie." She breathed out after a moment, resting her head against his chest, doing everything she could to keep his fingers inside of her, and Reggie nodded, pushing her down onto his fingers, ignoring the obscene sounds her juices made as she rocked against his hand.<br/><br/>He could have watched her ride his fingers forever. Luke seemed to have other plans because he spoke up. "Angel face. Why don't you come over here and suck me off?" Julie hesitated, her walls clenching around Reggie's fingers in the most delicious way before she reluctantly stood up, letting his fingers pull out of her wet center.<br/><br/>Reggie glowered, watching as she made her way over to Luke, immediately getting on her knees in front of him, gently palming him with almost complete expertise before taking his cock and beginning to suck. Luke threw his head back, tangling his fingers in her hair and all Reggie could wonder, was what it must feel like to have that mouth on him.<br/><br/>Julie worked like a pro, sucking Luke off and bobbing her head up and down, before almost choking on Luke's dick as he came inside of her. She gagged loudly and Reggie almost came in his pants watching her. Luke tried to pull her off of him, but she refused to let go, whining instead.<br/><br/>"C'mon angel face. You gotta take a break and breathe. Let go. Good girl." Luke mumbled, gently easing her off of him. She pulled off with a wet plop, Luke's cum splattered around and inside her mouth. They kissed, heavy and quickly, and Reggie began palming himself through his sweatpants, his breathing laboured as he watched them.<br/><br/>After watching them make out for a moment, he stood up, still rubbing his cock as he sat down next to Luke on Julie's ottoman who grinned. "Look who wants to join the fun," Luke said with a smirk and Reggie rolled his eyes before kissing Luke as hard as he could. Julie was sitting down between them, her panties completely soaked, one hand haphazardly rubbing at her clit as she watched them make out.</p><p>"Luke, Reg-" She moaned earning both boys' attention. She looked so hot when she was all needy like that, Reggie thought.<br/><br/>They shifted over so she would properly be in the middle, and Reggie looked at Luke before they both stripped, Reggie still rubbing his cock, trying to get it as hard as possible. Luke reached behind them and handed Reggie a tub of lube, which the taller boy easily accepted, slathering himself with it.<br/><br/>He turned Julie around, slipping his hand past the back of her panties, taking them off completely and into her other hole, gently pressing his fingers past the warm muscle, working her open at a steady pace. He lined his dick up with her entrance before letting her sink down on him, a low groan escaping his lips.<br/><br/>"Fuck Jules. Baby, you feel so good around me like this." He grunted into her ear. Julie responded with a high pitched squeak, her chest heaving. Luke smirked at the two of them before entering her from the front, his thumb brushing against her clit as she whimpered. They shared a look before beginning a steady but painful pace, letting her adjust to having them inside of her before Luke began slamming into her, Reggie following.<br/><br/>It's good, so fucking good and Reggie hissed as she bucked against him. "Reg, Luke-" Julie's voice which always played like a melody, sounds broken as they move back and forth in tandem. Luke's lips sucked painful hickies on her neck as Reggie pressed gentler kisses to her cheek and the back of her neck.<br/><br/>She tensed up as Reggie's fingers trail their way down to her breasts, kneading one of her nipples between his fingers with a smirk. Luke groaned. "Shit, she's so tight."<br/><br/>Reggie leaned down before whispering in Julie's ear. "Fuck baby. Do you see how you're milking us? Getting us all hard and stealing our orgasms from us?" She was bright red and obviously flushed already but Reggie enjoyed the way she squirmed. He thrust into her a little harder that time.<br/><br/>Julie keened, grabbing Luke's face and pressing her lips against his, something he gladly took advantage of, using the momentum to slam into her harder, which in turn made Reggie grunt. Luke took over, slamming into her as fast as he could until he was cumming, his lips still pressed against Julie's, but his eyes meeting Reggie's.<br/><br/>"Fuck. Good girl. You did a great job baby." He grunted as he pulled out of her, kissing Julie then leaning over and kissing Reggie too. Julie whined, still not having gotten to cum herself and Reggie snorted before bucking his hips, making sure that he was hitting all the right angles, Luke observing them with a watchful eye and a spent smirk on his face. "Just like that angel face. Take his cock like that. You look gorgeous you know that right? Fucking gorgeous."</p><p>Julie moaned, and Reggie hissed as the vibrations travelled all the way down to her hole which clenched around him as he bucked into her. He was close, and she was as well. Luke kept talking, his rough voice sending shivers down both of their spines as Julie hummed softly, her cheeks burning, and her chest heaving.<br/><br/>Before long, he bucked into her one last time, cumming inside of her, his head falling back on the pillow as she came as well, her slick flowing down her legs and onto his. Luke grinned at both of them before pressing loving kisses against their foreheads as they all cuddled up.</p><p>Julie's head resting easily against Reggie's chest, Luke's massive arms wrapped around both of them. They fell asleep, the three of them sated and tired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>